Harry Potter and the ReOrder of the Pheonix
by ClarabelleBaggins
Summary: Set during the 5th book. But with two new characters. A joint effort. R&R if you will. Was written for our own amusment.
1. Two To The Order

This fic's set during the 5th book. It's a joint effort between two best friends, Rose and Clara. Don't attempt to take it seriously. We were bored and lonely one day so we decided to write a fic after discussing the new HP book.  
  
Rain fell in dismal sheets around Grimmauld Place. The grey clouds above showed no signs of breaking. Dusk was nearly over and behind the drawn curtains of the houses, people were settling down in front of the television for the evening's entertainment.  
  
The brass house numbers could be seen on the doors, water dripping off them, grimy with layers of dirt, the light of the street lamps that had just turned themselves on catching in some places where the dirt had been washed away and showing the gold colour underneath. Though if someone were to count up from the first they would notice something odd. The numbers ran up to number 11, then skipped on to number 13, but no one had ever taken any notice of this.  
Through the rain trudged three figures. They stopped for a moment outside Number 11 and faced it. Then the most extraordinary thing happened. Between Number 11 and Number 13, grew, a house. Well not so much grew as inflated from between the two. Anyone watching through a window would not have noticed a thing. Either side of this new building the neighbours carried on as normal, oblivious to what had just happened. The three figures walked up the path, two carrying large trunks with them. When they reached the door one of them took a short wooden stick from their robes and tapped the door. A second later they hurried inside.  
In the hall, robes were shrugged off, sopping wet and hung up. The trunks, they decided, could be left for now where they were. The stoutest of the three, a woman with bright red hair led the way down the hall.  
  
In the basement kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, six people sat around a big wooden table. A large fire at one end of the room cast shadows on the rough stonewalls. Wine bottles and goblets were set along the table randomly. They talked quietly among themselves as a small cloud of pipe smoke floated through the pots and pans that hung from the ceiling.  
There was a quiet knock on the door, which opened without invitation, and three people entered. Those sitting at the tables looked up to survey the newcomers. The red headed woman was no stranger to them. Her name was Molly Weasley. The two girls standing next to her stood out among their dark surroundings. One was tall and had hair cut to her chin dyed black underneath, a copper colour on the top. She wore a black top with sleeves that flared out and pink trousers, which had a network of straps all over them. On her feet were black boots. The smaller girl wore a corset of black velvet, the front panel of fabric a purple gold and a skirt that seemed to be made of shreds of material, dashed with colour. She wore fishnet tights and knee high boots on her legs. The fire showed her hair to be bubblegum pink.  
"Everybody. I'd like to introduce to you Clara Brooks and Rose Lucas." Said Molly to the faces before them.  
"Hi." Chorused the girls weakly. The first to rise from the table was Albus Dumbledore, an aging man with a long white beard and hair, wearing long purple robes. He greeted them with a warm smile and shook their hands in turn.  
"Welcome, welcome so nice to see you again." He said kindly. They smiled back, grateful for a face they knew. "Let me introduce you to our group. This is Arthur Weasley, he works at the Ministry of Magic as I have told you before if I remember rightly." He said, indicating a smiling slightly balding red headed man to his right who took their hands and shook them vigorously.  
"Delighted to meet you both." He said.  
"And this is Kingsley. He also works for the Ministry." Said Dumbledore and a dark man with a gold hoop in one ear, which glinted in the firelight, stepped forward with a smile and nodded a hello. "This is Lupin. He used to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."  
A man stepped towards them. His hair was light brown and slightly messy. He was good looking and quite tall, his clothes rather scruffy but it went unnoticed. He smiled at Rose, the taller of the two girls, his green eyes sparkling. Rose felt herself blush slightly as he looked at her and she smiled back. They both seemed to keep hold of each other's hands a while longer than was really necessary but this seemed to go unnoticed by the others in the room.  
"Tonks." Said a girl with long pillar-box red hair to her waist, stepping forward and greeting them eagerly before Dumbledore could open his mouth to introduce her.  
"Love your hair." Said Clara as she took Tonks' hand.  
"Thanks." Said Tonks happily.  
"And this," Said Dumbledore indicating the last person, "is Sirius Black, who has kindly lent us this house for our cause."  
"Hi." Said the man and he extended his hand to Rose. He had long black hair, which fell over his eyes slightly in a casual fashion and almost white skin. A handsome face, though slightly drawn with grey eyes, lit up by the light from the fire bouncing off the walls. He looked at Clara who took his hand as he offered it. They held each other's gaze for a minute until Dumbledore clapped his hands together.  
"I do believe this calls for a drink." He beamed. There were mutters of agreement and the group moved to sit down. "I'm afraid to say some of our members could not make it tonight but I am certain you will meet them all in due course." Wine was poured and passed out around the group.  
"I think there should be a toast." Said Lupin, once everyone had a glass.  
"Yes indeed. Quite right." Said Dumbledore, who stood up. "A toast, to our newest members Rose and Clara. May you stay safe and well. To the Order of the Phoenix. Cheers!"  
"Cheers!" Chorused the group, and laughing clinked their goblets together. 


	2. So Where Are They?

Ron awoke to rain splattering lightly on the windows. For a while he didn't bother to open his eyes. He just listened. He could hear his friend Harry's breathing from the other bed. After a minute or two he opened his eyes slightly. The sun outside was trying unsuccessfully to bleed through the grey clouds so the room was dull. There was a loud knock on the door and he jumped. Harry snorted and lifted his head from his pillow, looking at the door blearily.  
"Boys." Came Lupin's voice through the wood. "It's breakfast." Ron made a sound that presumably meant, "We'll be down in a minute." This must have made sense to Lupin as his footsteps could be heard continuing down the corridor. Ron looked over at Harry, who fumbled for his glasses.  
"Morning." He croaked. Harry yawned.  
  
Five minutes later they walked into the kitchen. The smell of bacon wafted past them just as there came a loud clatter near the fire.  
"Whoops." Tonks picked up the saucepan she had just been unhooking from the ceiling.  
"Never mind dear." Said Molly briskly taking it from her quickly. Sirius looked up from the morning paper, The Daily Prophet.  
"Morning Harry, Ron." He said as they sat opposite him. He folded up the newspaper and put it down. "Sleep well?" Both nodded sleepily and Ron stifled a yawn.  
Their friend Hermione and Ron's younger sister Ginny were already downstairs and chatting together in a corner. There was a loud scuffle outside the door. Ron's two older brothers fell into the room.  
"Fred! George!" Said Molly sharply. "Do you have to make such a racket?  
"Sorry Mum." Said Fred cheerily. "We couldn't decide who should go through the door first so we came through together and saved the hassle of politeness." Molly looked disapprovingly while Lupin smiled as he sat at the table.  
"So where are the new people?" Asked George.  
"New people?" Mumbled Harry, looking at Ron.  
It was then he remembered. They had been told two days before that there would be two new members to the Order arriving. They would be staying at the house for a while.  
"Still asleep. I didn't wake them. Last night was rather hectic, I thought they might like a lie in." Said Lupin, reaching for the copy of The Daily Prophet.  
"What are they like?" Asked Ron.  
"They're.interesting." Said Sirius, leaning back in his chair. He saw their curious looks and laughed. "You'll see." There came a muffled thump from upstairs.  
"And it sounds like they're awake." Said Lupin looking at the ceiling.  
"Oh would one of you go and check. If they're up they might as well not miss breakfast." Said Molly.  
All the younger occupants of the room stood up. It was a quiet life in Grimmauld Place if you didn't belong to the Order. Well it was quiet for all who had to stay there but at least if you belonged to the Order there were the meetings to go to. But for the non-members, most of the time was spent cleaning or doing homework due in that new school year. New additions to the house were something interesting and everyone wanted to see the arrivals.  
"Race you." Said George to the others, glancing at his twin and with a loud crack they vanished.  
The rest of the children ran out the door, Ron muttering something about disapparating and cheating, all making sure to slow down and they went through the hall past the sleeping occupants of the portraits, then made their way up the stairs. The twins were already outside the door knocking on it when they got there. A voice called through, "Just a minute!" and everyone heard footsteps on the worn carpet.  
Clara opened the door to curious peering faces. They then knew what Sirius had meant by interesting. Clara stood before them in slashed jeans with what looked like the insides of several cassette tapes over them and another corset, this time purple. Her eye make up suggested that the 'Less is More' rule didn't apply as pink and black covered most of her eyes and cheeks.  
"Hi!" She said brightly.  
"Mum said if you were up would like to the come and have breakfast." Said Ginny.  
"Food?" Said Rose suddenly appearing behind Clara. "We'll be right down." There were nods but no one moved.  
"Do you wanna come in for a sec?" Asked Clara with an amused smile. Looks were exchanged and then the group walked into the room.  
"Hiya!" Rose grinned at them as they entered. She pulled on a pair of vibrantly coloured socks. They stared back.  
"Bloody hell you're a quiet bunch. What's the matter with ya?" Asked Clara. The twins were the first to break the silence  
"May we introduce ourselves?" Said Fred, stepping forward and flourished his hand dramatically. "My name is George-"  
"Fred don't try and confuse them." Cut in Ginny, frowning up at her brother. "Don't listen to him. He's Fred and he's George." Clara and Rose exchanged amused looks.  
"And that there is Ickle Ronnykins." Said Fred, ignoring his sister and pointing at Ron who scowled. "You'll have to excuse him. He's a Prefect. That's Harry. This is Ginny and that right there Hermione." He finished.  
"Right." Said Rose. "I think I've got that. How about you?" She looked at Clara.  
"I think so."  
"You'll have to excuse Clara if she doesn't get your names right." Said Rose. She leaned forwards and said in mock seriousness. "She's got an absolutely appalling memory."  
"Yet perfectly good hearing Rose my dear." Said Clara as she heaved a rather large object onto the bed.  
"What's that?" Asked Ron looking at it curiously.  
"A CD player." Informed Hermione. Ron looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
Harry and Hermione, who had been brought up in Muggle families, knew all about radios. But to the Weasley's this was new. They moved closer to it.  
"What's it do?" Asked Ginny, staring at the black box.  
"Plays music." Replied Clara. "I don't suppose we'll be able to get a reception for the radio from here because of all the magic surrounding the house but the tape and CD'll work fine." The Weasley children continued to stare at it.  
"Tell you what. Clara can bring it downstairs with us. I hear your dad likes Muggle things." Said Rose. Some exchanged knowing glances but neither of the girls seemed to notice.  
"Hungry are we Rose?" Grinned Clara.  
"Just a bit." Rose replied as her stomach growled.  
"Come on then." Said Clara picking up the radio and looking at the kids. "Lead the way." 


	3. Toast

The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Clara and Rose all entered the kitchen and seated them selves around the table. Mr Weasley made an entrance a second or so behind them and was greeted to a chorus of 'Morning."  
"Good morning everyone." He nodded. "Terrible weather." And walked over to the fire.  
"So what's for breakfast?" Yawned Rose.  
"Toast." Mrs Weasley placed a plate of toast in the middle of the table and several hands made to grab a piece. There was one slice left as Clara and Sirius both reached out to take it. They stopped and looked up at one another narrowing their eyes.  
"Let-it-go," said Clara through gritted teeth. Rose looked up and suppressed a giggle.  
"I got it first," said Sirius.  
"I think you'll find I did actually," Clara was trying to pull the piece of toast towards her but Sirius was too strong and the toast stayed where it was, crumbling slightly. Now the others had stopped eating to watch. George stood up and flapped his hands as if he were calling for quiet, which he didn't need to do as everyone was watching the two with amusement.  
"Allow me to settle this." He said. Sirius and Clara looked up at him. Before they knew it, George had reached out and snatched the toast from them. Then crammed it into his mouth.  
"Settled." He said spraying crumbs over the table. Clara and Sirius stared at George in disbelief for a moment and then sunk back in their chairs sulking.  
"George!" Mrs Weasley glared at her son and George sat down again mumbling an apology. She took out her wand and tapped the table where another plate of toast appeared. "There," she said smiling. "Now everyone's happy."  
Clara took a piece of toast from the plate sulkily. Sirius did the same. Rose and Lupin looked at each other and tried not to laugh.  
"Well now. What have we got to do today dear?" Asked Mr Weasley, a cup of tea in hand, walking over to the table.  
"You can go and get some more doxycide." Said Mrs Weasley. "We've run out and there's still a room that needs doing. "  
"Ah right dear. I'll go right after this." He said indicating the mug in his hand. He went to sit on a chair but stood up rather quickly, his tea slopping dangerously about. "Ooo dear." He said and looked at the chair behind him. "What on earth's this?" He looked at the CD player that Clara had placed on the chair.  
"It's a CD player Dad." Said Ginny. She looked at the nearly empty plate of toast, checked that Clara and Sirius weren't looking, saw that they were too busy scowling at each other and took the last piece.  
"Amazing." Said Mr Weasley, kneeling down to look at it. "What does it do?"  
"It plays music." Said Clara, forgetting now to scowl at Sirius and turned to Mr Weasley who was looking at it in wonder.  
"Amazing." He repeated.  
"Arthur." Mrs Weasley noticed the signs. "Don't start messing about with things." But Mr Weasley appeared not to have heard her.  
"Wonderful. What will they think of next?" He muttered to himself. Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes.  
"I want you all to remember that there's going to be a meeting tonight. So I want you all to not make a fuss when people start arriving. Into your rooms, and stay there." This last part was directed more at the twins than anyone else who looked at her innocently.  
"I don't know why you're looking at us." Said Fred.  
"Is it everyone today?" Asked Harry.  
"Well not everyone. Kingsley can't make it unfortunately. And neither can Mundungus." Said Lupin, taking a sip from his mug. "This'll be your first meeting won't it?" He looked at Rose.  
"Yeah." She said smiling at him. Clara caught the look and rolled her eyes. She knew that look. "Hope we'll be able to catch up."  
"I'm sure you'll be fine." Smiled Lupin.  
"Everyone? That means Snape's going to be here." Muttered Ron, the disappointment in his voice noticeable.  
Harry groaned. If Snape was going to be there he would be certain to stay in his room. Having to spend an entire school year with him teaching was bad enough. The less he saw of him during the holidays the better.  
"Snape?" Said Rose overhearing Ron. "As in Professor Snape? Hogwarts?"  
"Do you know him then?" asked Ron.  
"Yeah. Well. We've seem him when we visited Hogwarts once." Said Rose. "Tall, black hair and a face like-"  
"Like a slapped arse." Cut in Clara. Sirius tried to hide a smirk at this. The rest however didn't try to hide their glee at hearing their least favorite teacher being insulted like this.  
"Yeah sounds like him all right." Nodded Harry.  
"HAUNTING ME, WANTING ME, I CAN FEEL YOU HAUNT ME DOWN."  
Everyone in the room jumped a foot in the air and Mrs Weasley dropped the plate she'd been holding as music blasted loudly from the speakers of the CD player. Mr Weasley had tipped over backwards with shock. Quickly Clara stepped forward and hit the off button. Mr Weasley looked apologetic.  
  
"Arthur!" Said Mrs Weasley shrilly, taking her wand and waving it, so the plate that had smashed on the floor flew back together.  
"Don't worry." Laughed Clara. "You must have hit the volume up before you pressed play."  
"I do apologise." He said standing up. "But it is most interesting." He cast a look at his wife and then said in a hushed voice. "Would you mind if I borrow it maybe? Take it apart and see how it works and that?"  
"Sure." Nodded Rose before Clara could open her mouth. Clara looked at her with a slightly panicked look in her eyes. She sidled over to Rose.  
"Rose. Take it apart. Precious CD player here." She whispered. Rose studied Clara's face.  
"Clara." Said in a voice that sounded slightly exasperated. "What are we?"  
"Witches."  
"And what is it we do?" Asked Rose.  
"Magi.ooooooh." Clara suddenly remembered that if anything were to go wrong, they simply had to wave their wands and the CD player would be good as new. Rose smiled reassuringly at her friend and then glanced at Lupin across the table again who picked up the paper and opened it. He pretended not to notice the glance but behind the paper he smiled to himself. 


	4. The Meeting

Later that day Clara and Rose were helping the kids with some cleaning in one of the rooms. Mr Weasley had disappeared with the CD Player. No one knew where he had gone but they occasionally heard strange metallic noises as of things being blown apart and then odd blasts of music. A while later he had reappeared with the CD player in his hands, good as new, much to Clara's relief.  
"It's.It's amazing!" He said beaming at them all, "There's this red light inside it that reads the erm.."  
"CD," prompted Clara.  
"CD, yes. It reads the CD! And, and then the sound comes out of these," he pointed to the speakers, ".wow," he added. Clara and Rose looked at one another and tried not to giggle.  
As the evening drew nearer the kitchen was tidied and arranged for the meeting. The younger ones were given dinner and then told to go upstairs. This was accompanied by much moaning, mainly by the twins, but no one could argue with Mrs Weasley once she had her mind set on them doing something.  
Clara and Rose sat nervously in the kitchen while the others bustled around them. Having never been to a meeting before they didn't know what to expect. Wine was placed out and goblets just like the night before and scrolls of parchment laid out.  
"Arthur would you put that thing away please!" Mrs Weasley said sharply to her husband.  
Mr Weasley jumped, mumbled an apology and slipped the CD that he had been looking at, making it catch the light of the flames, into his pocket. Rose glanced at Clara to see if she was panicking at all that the CD might be damaged as it was a rather favourite album of hers but saw her laughing to herself at Mr Weasley's guilty look instead.  
There came a clang of the doorbell upstairs followed by a high-pitched yelling. Mrs Black's painting had woken up. Sirius stood up a furious look on his face, followed by Lupin.  
"I keep telling them not to ring the bloody bell!" Sirius growled as he stormed out the door. They could hear him storm upstairs and yell. "SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" A moment or so later the screaming stopped.  
"I do hope we'll be able to find a spell to get that off." Said Mr Weasley looking up at the ceiling. "It really doesn't help to improve Sirius' mood." The door opened and Dumbledore entered, followed by Mad Eye Moody, his magical eye swivelling around the room and noticing the girls. He nodded towards them.  
"You must be Clara and Rose." He said in his deep growling voice.  
"Mad Eye right?" Guessed Clara politely. He nodded. "Clara." She said and smiled, trying not to be unnerved by the eye.  
Lupin walked in behind them looking out of breath and Sirius followed pulling his black hair out of his eyes, looking very annoyed. No sooner had they sat down, the doorbell went off again and again it was accompanied by the screams of Mrs Black. Yet again Lupin and Sirius went upstairs to deal with it. Clara looked at Rose.  
"Happy bunny." She said and Rose knew she was commenting on Sirius and nodded back.  
They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and in strode a tall man, dressed entirely in black. Severus Snape the Potions Master at Hogwarts, soaked through and wearing a distinct 'slapped arse' look on his face.  
"Ahh Severus. Nice to see you." Said Dumbledore, who had taken a seat at the head of the table. "Right I think everybody is here. We might as well get down to business."  
  
The meeting started. General news was talked over. What was going on at the Ministry and other goings on in the Wizarding world.  
"Of course they still refuse to admit Voldermort has returned. I don't know if they're ever going to change their minds until he actually does something. More's the pity." Said Lupin bitterly.  
Clara and Rose sat and listened. Joining in the conversation when they could. Listening eagerly to news that they had not heard. There was not much new going on it seemed lately. All the known Death Eaters, followers of Lord Voldermort, seemed to have been lying low or carrying on as normal as if all the talk of Voldermort's return was not happening. Conversation then turned to the new school year that would be starting in a few weeks time.  
"I have been thinking." Said Dumbledore. "With Hagrid away, unable to teach Care of Magical Creatures, and no teacher as yet to fill the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, it would be wise of us not to waste this opportunity to get some more of our Order into the school to be able to watch over things." He looked at Rose and Clara who were sitting to his left. "I was wondering, how would you feel about teaching?" Both the girls took a moment to let the question sink in. Then they looked at each other.  
"Well, I wouldn't mind. If we had a little help that is." Said Clara slowly.  
"Of course." Nodded Dumbledore. "We would not leave you to teach without guidance. Does that mean you accept the offer?" Again they both looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah. Yes we do." Said Rose with a smile.  
"Excellent." Beamed Dumbledore, leaning back in his chair. "Now comes the question who wishes to teach what."  
"I wouldn't mind teaching the Defence Against the Dark Arts." Said Rose. She didn't notice the irritated twitch of Snape's face. "I've had, err, first hand experience. Plus Clara knows about the Magical Creatures side more than me." And she looked at her friend who nodded in agreement.  
"I could give Rose lessons. That's if she wouldn't mind?" Said Lupin quickly. Rose looked at Lupin across the table and didn't hide the grin that crept across her face unwillingly. "I'd be very grateful." No one noticed Clara roll her eyes.  
"Well that's settled then. Is everyone happy with this?" Asked Dumbledore. There was a murmur of agreement but Dumbledore did not smile.  
"Sirius?" He asked. "Would you like to say something." Sirius, who had not mumbled an agreement along with the others, looked up.  
"I don't see why there should be more Members of the Order at Hogwarts. Wouldn't it be more useful for them to be out getting more information.?"  
"Sirius. We already have people out collecting information." Started Mr Weasley but Sirius interrupted him.  
"Not enough if you ask me."  
"Well nobody did ask you." Snape's lip curled as Sirius gave him a fierce look but bit his tongue.  
"Remember one of our main priorities is to look out for Harry." Said Lupin. "Voldermort," There was a slight shudder from some sitting at the table. "Will no doubt be trying to find a way to get Harry as he's always done."  
"He's not a child." Snapped Sirius.  
"No one's saying he is." Said Clara. "All we're saying is that it makes sense to have people being able to watch out for him."  
"Oh who asked you?" Said Sirius sharply.  
"No one." Replied Clara loudly. "But seeing as it's a matter that concerns me I think I have a right to have a say."  
"Harry doesn't need people babysitting him." Sirius said, now looking angrily at Clara.  
"And believe me." Replied Clara, her voice getting louder. "I have no intention of 'babysitting' him. I've more important things to do than follow him round like a minder."  
"Well there's no point in you being there then." Said Sirius, rising to his feet and leaning forwards on the table. Clara determined she was not going to be intimidated by this stood up too to face him.  
"I said I wouldn't follow him round like a minder." Her voice louder now. "I didn't say I wouldn't look out for him. That would be my point for being there."  
"I'm just thinking of Harry." Sirius snapped back his face looking angrier by the minute his voice nearly a shout. "As his godfather I have the right."  
"No one said you didn't have the right." Clara shouted back. There noses were almost touching, "We're thinking of Harry too otherwise why the bloody hell would be here?!" The rest of the group watched them in silence. Lupin and Rose looked at each other with such looks that they nearly burst out into fits of laughter, but instead managed to stifle it. But Clara and Sirius both heard and glared down at their friends beside them.  
"What!" They said angrily.  
"I think that's enough now you two." Said Mrs Weasley loudly as Sirius and Clara glared at each other again. "Sit down."  
They continued to glare. Mrs Weasley coughed loudly. Slowly they sat back down in their chairs, folded their arms and looked away finally. Their faces were not so much dark as thunderclouds, as full-blown tornados.  
"Right. Well." Said Dumbledore cheerily. "I guess that settles it. When the New Year starts, we'll have two new teachers joining our faculty. More wine anyone?" 


	5. Scrubs

Fred and George appeared with a crack in Ron and Harry's room as they were just pulling on their socks. Ron yelped as George was standing on his foot. Harry looked up at them.  
"Morning." He nodded, now used to their appearing randomly about the house.  
"Good morning Harry my friend." Replied George cheerily walking over and sitting next to Harry on the bed.  
"You know there's no harm in walking." Said Ron grumpily, rubbing his foot.  
"Yes there is. Exercise. Nasty thing. Harmful to a peaceful state of mind." Retorted Fred.  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Asked Ron.  
"Why we wanted to say good morning. And also share some interesting news. Well, more like a word of warning." Said George.  
"Warning?" Asked Harry.  
"Indeed. That there may be some tension downstairs."  
"What are you talking about?" Ron looked at his brother, his brow furrowed.  
"We were listening on the Extendable Ears last night to the meeting." Said Fred.  
"And it seems not everyone's happy." Harry and Ron looked at each other, not understanding at all.  
"Seems like Sirius and one of the new girls don't see eye to eye?" Explained Fred.  
"What happened?" Asked Harry curiously.  
"There was a bit of an argument between them, we couldn't tell who. Mum's still putting that charm on the door so we can't hear as well as we'd like. But they were yelling at each full blast."  
"Oh dear." Said Ron. "Do you think it's safe to go downstairs?"  
  
It was clear when they got downstairs who it was that had been arguing with Sirius the night before. Clara and he were both making a great effort not to look at each other and were sitting sulkily either end of the room. Everyone bolted down their breakfast hungrily but were then presented with buckets and brushes by Mrs Weasley who told them that today they would be cleaning the floor and carpet of one of the rooms.  
"Oh but Muuum." Whined Ginny. "We were cleaning yesterday."  
"And you'll carry on cleaning until we make this place as clean as possible. Goodness knows the last time it had a good scrubbing." Rose and Lupin laughed at them. Clara would have laughed if she hadn't been too busy being in a mood.  
"Come on." Said Rose. "I'll help you." She looked at Lupin. "You want to join us?"  
"Oh I might as well." Lupin stood up with a smile.  
"You coming Clara?" Rose ventured. Clara shot a look at Sirius, who was now sitting at the table and trying, it seemed, to bore a hole into the newspaper by staring at it and then stood up.  
"Go on then. Can't see much point in sitting down here."  
"Can you bring your CD player?" Asked Ginny. Clara nodded, finally smiling and they trooped out the room, buckets in hand.  
  
"I'd give anything to give me to you. Can you forget the world that you thought you knew." The words floated around the room as the group sat scrubbing at the floor.  
"What's their name again?" Asked Ron.  
"Evanescence." Said Clara.  
"Don't start her off." Said Rose in a hushed whisper then grinned cheekily at her friend who flicked water at her. They had been scrubbing for about an hour and their fingers were starting to prune from the constant dipping of the brushes into the water. Ron detached a piece of what seemed and he hoped was dirty brown moss and dropped it onto a bucket.  
"I don't see why we have to clean everything. I mean what's the point. We don't go in these rooms anyway."  
"Just think of it as a break between homework and being extremely bored." Said Lupin lightly.  
"You're all right." Said Ron, scrubbing hard at the carpet. "You get to go to the meetings."  
"They're not that fun." Said Rose, but she stifled a giggle as she remembered the looks on Sirius and Clara's faces as they had yelled at each other. Clara however remained silent and rather interested in the piece of carpet she was scrubbing.  
The door creaked open and they looked up. Kreacher, the house elf shuffled in, pulling up the dirty loin cloth that was tied about his waist. Muttering to himself, he seemed oblivious to the group watching him and shuffled over to the side of the room. They caught snatches of what he was saying.  
"If only Mistress could hear it now.would put a stop to it.poor mistress.house invaded.playing distasteful screeching.poor, poor mistress."  
"Screeching!" Said Clara, offended.  
"Don't listen to him." Said Lupin quickly. "He's always like that."  
"Oi Kreacher." Called Fred. "Sirius told you to leave things alone. What are you doing?" Kreacher looked up and acted surprise to see them there.  
"Kreacher was just looking. Kreacher is not doing anything wrong. Dirty traitors." He said this last part aloud but to himself as if he thought they could not hear him.  
"Well if you're just looking you can get out." Said Fred loudly. "We're cleaning." Kreacher did not say anything to this but shuffled out past them muttered to himself about Mudbloods. Rose coughed.  
"Well.he's a bit of a miserable bugger isn't he?"  
"He's been stuck in here on his own for years." Said Hermione coming to Kreacher's defence. "You wouldn't be too happy if you were in his position."  
"Oh come off it Hermione." Said Ron. "I doubt Kreacher would ever be happy unless we all left and he could be on his own again with his precious 'Mistress'."  
"He called you a Mudblood Hermione." Said George gravely.  
"He doesn't know what he's saying." Said Hermione and Ron snorted.  
"I just wish we could get rid of him."  
"So does Sirius." Replied Harry. "But he knows too much."  
A hole ripped in the section of carpet that Clara had been scrubbing vigorously at the mention of Sirius' name. Rose looked at her for a moment and sighed. The music changed to an upbeat song, at which everyone could not help but move to the beat.  
"Strange music. Makes you feel like getting up and dancing." Said Lupin.  
  
Clara laughed and stood up. "I know what you mean." She offered her hand to Rose and grinned. "Care to dance with me Rose my dear?"  
Laughing Rose stood up. She and Clara proceeded to twirl and jump about the room. The group sitting on the floor laughed loudly at them. At one point Ginny got up and joined in. Twisting and laughing they narrowly missed knocking over several vases on the tables. There came a loud knock from the direction of the door and it opened. Sirius appeared at the door, an annoyed look on his face.  
"Do you have to have that up so loud?" He yelled. Lupin sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming.  
"Oh for gods sake. It's not even loud." Clara yelled back over the music, stopping dancing. Rose, also guessing what was going to follow, took Ginny by the hands and whispered to her to ignore them and carry on dancing.  
"You can hear it down the hall." Sirius replied irritably.  
"With a house this quiet then I suspect you would!" Clara said back. "We're only having a bit of fun. Already had Kreacher in here complaining. Don't you bloody start."  
"Well for once I'd have to say I agree with him."  
"Oh like master like house elf!" Retorted Clara.  
Lupin put his head in his hand, shaking it. The others winced. Sirius' eyes widened for a moment and his face grew a red tinge. Then he turned on his heel and stormed out.  
  
"What an arrogant git!" Raged Clara later that night. She and Rose had eaten dinner, the tension between Sirius and Clara now even more evident, and then retired to their room. "I don't even bloody know what his problem is."  
"Who?" Said Rose innocently, knowing full well whom Clara was talking about.  
"Sirius." Spat Clara. "Who else? Bloody idiot. I mean what's his problem?"  
"He's a man?" Hazarded Rose, half-heartedly.  
"I mean he's a bloody part of the Order. He knows we're doing our best for Harry to keep him safe. What's he got a bug up his backside for?" Huffed Clara.  
"Look. He's been shut up in here for months and he hates the place. I mean you'd be grumpy too."  
"Well he shouldn't take it out on everyone else." Snapped Clara. "And what's he got against music anyway?"  
"Maybe he's not a music person? I mean some people are like that." Clara snorted and threw herself down onto her bed. Rose rolled her eyes and went back to her book. There was a brief silence.  
"Bet he hates me now." Said Clara, staring angrily at the ceiling.  
"Well if you don't like him then why should you care?" Asked Rose mildly.  
"I don't!" Replied Clara quickly.  
"Well there you are then. Not a problem."  
Clara shot Rose a look, and then pulled a Walkman out of her pocket. She'd not shown this to Arthur as she was not willing to risk it being damaged no matter how well magic would fix it. Putting the earphones in, she pressed play.  
"Lupin's nice." Said Rose loudly. Clara looked up at Rose taking the earphones out of her ears. "Hmm?"  
"I said Lupin's a nice guy." Said Rose.  
"Yeah." Mused Clara. "He seems to have taken a fancy to you."  
"A fancy?" Said Rose innocently, but she smiled and a pink tinge came up on her cheeks.  
"Oh god you are so bad at acting innocent." Sighed Clara. Rose put her book down.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied. Clara raised herself onto her elbow and looked across at her friend.  
"If you're saying that I've imagined those glances at each other and shy smiles I'm a Muggle."  
"Well you are Muggle born." Rose started to point out.  
"So are you and don't try change the subject. You know what I mean."  
"No I don't." Replied Rose, picking her book back up and opening it, though she didn't start to read.  
"Oh I'd be really grateful." Clara said in a high voice, imitating her friend's acceptance of Lupin's offer to teach her Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
"Shut up." Laughed Rose and she chucked a pillow at Clara. Clara grinned and lay her head back down onto the pillow.  
"I dunno. First day on the job and you're already picking up blokes."  
"Can you pass me my pillow back please?"  
"Get it yourself." Replied Clara. Rose sighed and lifted her hand.  
"Accio pillow." She said. The pillow lifted off the floor and shot to Rose's hand.  
"Funny." Said Clara.  
"What?"  
"Spells. You expect 'em to be really impressive when you say em. But that one, stick a word like pillow on the end and it seems to lose it's effect." Rose glanced at Clara who was now listening to her Walkman again, and then shaking her head went back to her book. 


	6. Defence Against the Dark Arts

Sirius and Lupin were downstairs in the living room. Sirius had his feet up on the table and he was sulking. Lupin had the Daily Prophet open but wasn't reading it.  
"I don't know why you had to shout at her like that," he was saying.  
"Who?" Sirius glared at his feet moodily.  
"Clara," Lupin rolled his eyes behind the newspaper, "you could have just asked her politely to turn it the music down." Sirius didn't reply and continued to glare.  
"What is it with you anyway?" Said Lupin, putting down his newspaper, "I mean, ever since Rose and Clara arrived here you've been in a right mood."  
"I'm not in a mood," Lied Sirius. Lupin suppressed a laugh,  
"If you say so." He picked up the Daily Prophet once more.  
"It's Clara," said Sirius eventually. Lupin lowered the paper slightly to look at him, "I don't know what she thinks she's playing at," Sirius continued, "telling me Harry needs looking after."  
"She never said-"  
"Me! Of all people! Harry's godfather! And then playing that-that racket just to annoy me."  
"Actually Ginny asked-" Sirius ignored Lupin's attempts to intervene.  
"Why do you keep trying to defend her?" He now glared at Lupin. Lupin sighed.  
"You really are taking this was too seriously," he said, "besides, if you ask me I'd say you like her."  
"What? Like her?! Oh, how did you work that one out? Was it because I shouted at her more loudly than anyone else?" Lupin was glad of the newspaper to hide the smirk that was creeping across his face.  
"Well," he said innocently, "you are making all this effort to be in a mood with her."  
"I'm not in a mood," repeated Sirius, "and I don't like her."  
"Ok. so you don't like her. So stop being in a mood then." He looked sidelong at Sirius, who was glaring in front of him again.  
  
The next morning Clara and Rose were making their way down the basement stairs to the kitchen when they passed Lupin on the way.  
"Morning," he said.  
"Morning."  
"Oh, I wanted to ask," he turned to Rose, "do you want me to help you with this Defence Against the Dark Arts thing?"  
"Yeah, Ok," said Rose, "erm, when?"  
"Tonight?"  
"Ok," Lupin smiled at her and continued up the stairs. Rose looked at Clara, who raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't go looking at me like that," she laughed as they entered the kitchen. Much to Clara's satisfaction, she saw that Sirius wasn't at the table. Fred and George noticed Clara's smug look,  
"He's taken his breakfast upstairs," said George.  
"He was in a right mood," said Fred, "had a face like-"  
"-a slapped arse," finished George gleefully.  
"George!"  
"Sorry mum."  
  
Later that evening Rose was sitting in the living room on her own. She had her walkman on and was singing quietly to it.  
"In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby."  
"You can sing," said a voice approvingly. Rose almost fell off the sofa. Her eyes snapped open and her cheeks went slowly red. Lupin was standing at the doorway, smiling.  
"How long have you been standing there?" she asked accusingly.  
"Not long," he said innocently.  
"Hmm, I bet," muttered Rose. Lupin shut the door behind him,  
"Shall we start then?" He said.  
"What?"  
"Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Lupin patiently.  
"Ohh right, yeah. Yes." Rose turned her walkman off and put it on the table beside the sofa, "so what first?" She asked.  
"We can start with a stunning spell, it's easy enough." Rose got to her feet and Lupin showed her what to do.  
"Got that?" He said. Rose nodded,  
"I think so," she said, facing him.  
"Ok, on the count of three. One. two. thr-" Lupin was knocked backwards by the spell and fell into the shelves by the wall.  
"Woops," said Rose, hurrying over to him, "sorry," Lupin got to his feet and brushed his robe down,  
"I'm ok," he said, "maybe not quite so much force to begin with." Rose looked apologetic. "Better put some cushions down next time too," Lupin added.  
An hour, and many apologies, later they were both slumped on the sofa.  
"I think that's enough for now," said Lupin. Rose agreed and looked around the room.  
"We'd better clean up," she said. There were several cushions scattered across the floor and most of the thing on the shelves around the room had been smashed. Rose waved her wand lazily and the smashed ornaments flew back together and floated back onto the shelves neatly. With another wave the cushions piled them selves up neatly in the corner.  
"There," she said, yawning, "good as new."  
"You probably didn't need to bother with the ornaments," laughed Lupin, "I think Sirius was going to chuck them out anyway."  
"Oh, well. He can chuck them out whole now." Rose got to her feet and stretched, "I'm so tired," she yawned.  
"It does ware you out quite a bit," said Lupin, "you'd better go and get some sleep."  
"Yeah, I think I will." Rose picked up her walkman and made for the door.  
"Same time next week?" Said Lupin. Rose mumbled a vague agreement and made her way up to the bedroom.  
As she opened the bedroom door she saw Clara laid on her back with a book open above her. She turned as Rose sunk onto her own bed.  
"How was it?" She asked.  
"It was all right," said Rose, getting ready for bed, "I hope I didn't hurt him too much," she added, "if it weren't for the cushions I think he'd be unconscious by now."  
"Well, that's a good sign isn't it?" Laughed Clara, "it is supposed to be defence against the dark arts."  
"Well yes," said Rose, "but even so." she climbed into bed, "anyway, we've organised a second lesson for next week." Clara grinned at her.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." Clara replied innocently and, smiling, turned back to her book.  
"I see you've cheered up at any rate," said Rose at length.  
"Oh," Clara stopped reading her book, "yeah," she said vaguely.  
"You and Sirius, er, made up at all?" Hazarded Rose, already knowing the answer.  
"No," said Clara quickly. A brief frown flickered across her face before she brightened up slightly.  
"Anyway," she continued, "when he's not around there's no point in me being in a mood. He's not worth the effort," she sniffed. Rose made a sound of agreement some what muffled by her pillow.  
"Because I don't like him," Clara added, just to make sure her point was understood.  
"Obviously." 


	7. Not Until You Behave

Rose awoke with a happy feeling inside. She remembered last night, the look on Lupin's face as through a fit of giggles she had tried to perform a disarmament spell to take his wand from him but had instead managed to send his glass of water flying. It was a somewhat confused look, as he stood with his empty hand still halfway up to his mouth. Rose let out a laugh.  
She looked at Clara to see if she was awake yet. Clara was lying with one arm and one leg lolling off the bed, her head lost in the tangle of blankets. Looking at her watch she saw it was half past nine. Not wanting to miss breakfast she got up and got dressed.  
Pulling on a soft blue jumper and reaching for the door handle she stopped. Best to wake Clara now as there would be more people in the kitchen at this time. That meant there was less chance of her and Sirius to start arguing again. She turned to the heap of blankets.  
"Clara." She called.  
No response. She tried again. Still nothing. Walking over to the bed she lent down, calling her name again, louder this time and giving the bundle a poke.  
"Wha'?" Clara woke with a start, tried to sit up and fell with a soft thump onto the floor. Her pink tousled hair appeared through the folds followed by a bleary looking face. Rose meanwhile had jumped back and was now kneeling on the floor, clutching her sides with laughter. Clara looked at her grumpily.  
"What the bloody hell's the matter with you?" She asked. Rose didn't answer for a moment, as she was too busy trying to subdue her laughter.  
"Breakfast." She said through the giggles. Clara stared at her.  
"Thanks." She said and pulled herself up, having a struggle with the blanket that had twisted itself around her ankle.  
"I'll," Rose coughed back a giggle. "I'll see you downstairs in a minute then."  
"Sure, yeah." Said Clara slipping as the blanket slid under her feet.  
Rose burst out into fresh fits of laughter again and hurried out the door. She stumbled down the stairs past the stuffed heads of past house elves, managing to quieten herself as she passed the portraits and slid into the kitchen. It was a hive of activity. Mrs Weasley was telling George off for bewitching a piece of toast to slide away from someone as soon as they reached out for it. The other children were taking it in turns to reach for the toast, laughing gleefully. Rose spotted Lupin sitting in front of a mug of tea. She went to sit next to him, still giggling.  
"Good morning." He smiled at her as she sat down. "What's put you in a good mood."  
"Nothing." Said Rose calming herself. "Have a good sleep?" She asked.  
"Very pleasant thanks." Replied Lupin, leaning back. "Slightly sore from when I hit the wall yesterday but other than that I'm fine."  
"I'm really sorry about that." Apologised Rose.  
"Not at all." Laughed Lupin.  
"What did you do?" Asked Sirius. He'd just walked in carrying an old looking jug and placed it on the table.  
"Caught me off guard that's all." Said Lupin quickly. Sirius looked at Rose, who grinned at him. He let out a bark like laugh.  
"Mooney my friend. Honestly all those years you spent learning and teaching and someone comes along and 'catches you off guard'. You're slacking mate." Lupin gave him withering look and took a sip of tea. The door creaked open and Clara shuffled in, still looking half asleep.  
"Morning!" Said Hermione brightly.  
"'Orning!" Replied Clara through a yawn with a wave.  
She walked to the table and reached for a piece of toast, which slid away from her hand. She looked at her hand where she was sure it should be holding bread, confused for a minute and then saw the toast move a slightly further away. Hearing a sniggering from George she looked up at him, unimpressed.  
"Sorry." He said, thought not very convincingly.  
"Yeah right." Muttered Clara an she turned away from the table, her arm accidentally catching the jug Sirius had placed there sending it to shatter on the floor. The sound resounded off the walls.  
"Whoops." Muttered Clara.  
"Oh well done!" Said Sirius.  
"It was an accident!" Replied Clara defensively.  
"That was valuable."  
"Oh for gods sake!" Said Clara irritably, pulling her wand out of her pocket and pointing it at the pieces of the jug on the floor. They mended themselves instantly. "There! Sorted!"  
"You still broke it!"  
"Oh come off it you've been getting rid of half the stuff in this place! You were probably gonna get rid it."  
"No I wasn't." Lied Sirius.  
"Oh I really believe that." Scoffed Clara.  
"It's true!" Sirius lied again.  
"We all know you hate this place and everything in it. You're just using it as an excuse to have a bleedin' go at me!"  
"Like I'd want to do that. I'd rather not have to talk to you if you're gonna shout at me all the time."  
"Me shout at you all the time." Shouted Clara. "You're the one who started yelling at me on our first day here!"  
"What are you saying?" Sirius shouted back.  
"I'm saying," Snapped Clara. "That you bloody started it!"  
Sirius opened his mouth to reply but stopped as he heard the door close behind him. Unnoticed by Clara and Sirius, Rose had started to usher everyone quietly out the door. Sirius walked over to it.  
"What the..." He tried the handle but it wouldn't turn. He shook it. But it wouldn't budge. Clara frowned at him and walked over, trying the door herself to the same effect.  
"They've put a spell on it." Said Sirius.  
"Oh state the bloody obvious." Clara said irritably. Sirius glowered at her. There came a giggling from behind the door.  
"Rose!" Shouted Clara and banged the door. "Open it up!"  
"We're not opening it until you two start behaving and get along! And there's not point in trying to magic your way out because it's no good." Rose's voice floated through the door.  
"Rose stop messing about and let us out." Called Sirius.  
"Not until you behave!" 


	8. Out of the Kitchen

It was two hours later. Rose, Lupin, Mr and Mrs Weasley, and the children were all in the living room. Fred and George were playing exploding snap on the table. Rose, Lupin, Ginny and Hermione were gathered round Ron and Harry watching them play wizard chess while Mr and Mrs Weasley were reading. They heard the occasional shout and banging of a door from the basement kitchen but it went unnoticed. After a while the shouting became less frequent and eventually there was silence. Rose looked over at Lupin to see if he had noticed.  
"Give it 15 more minutes," he mouthed.  
15 minutes later Rose and Lupin crept down the basement stairs to the kitchen door. There was no noise coming from inside. They looked at each other cautiously then Lupin raised his wand. He muttered a spell and the door slowly creaked open. The site that met their eyes almost made them break down into another fit of giggles. Sirius was at one end of the room, facing the wall and staring fixedly ahead of him. Clara was at the other looking at her feet and sulking. They both looked up as the door opened and got to their feet.  
"About bloody time!" Clara almost ran to the door at the same time as Sirius. They jammed in the door. Both tried to squeeze their way out before the other but neither was making any difference. The other two stood back with smirks on their faces.  
"Don't just stand there, help me!" cried Clara. She had just managed to squeeze her shoulder in front and was attempting to get out sideways. The next minute they had both fallen through the door and lay sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs. Clara scrambled to her feet and stood glaring at Lupin and Rose. Sirius got to his feet and held a hand over his nose. It was bleeding.  
"Thangyou very buch!" He snarled to Clara, pushing past them on the stairs. Once he was out of site Clara turned on them again.  
"Why did you have to go and do that for?" She snapped, "and stop laughing! This isn't funny!"  
"Well, it looked quite funny from where I was," said Rose, "and anyway, why can't you two just give it a rest? You've been at each other's throats since we got here."  
"He started it," grumbled Clara.  
"You're acting like a pair of kids!"  
"He's the one-"  
"Leave it. Just leave it please," said Lupin.  
"I bet you two have been plotting this," Clara said, shaking a finger at them both, "well," she carried on, turning to Rose, "I'll get you back, you know! I will!" As she reached the top of the kitchen stairs she turned, "You and your boyfriend." She disappeared out of sight. Rose gave a nervous laugh,  
"I'll just, erm," she pointed to the top of the stairs, "talk to. yeah." She hurried off after Clara.  
  
A week went by with much more arguing. Mainly by Clara and Sirius, or occasionally Fred and George and Mrs Weasley. By the end of the second Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson Rose had improved quite a lot and didn't break half as many ornaments as the first time.  
There had been a few more Order meetings in which the adult occupants of the house had made sure that Clara and Sirius were sitting the furthest apart. Whenever it was apparent that another argument was going to erupt several Order members would raise their voices to change the subject. Luckily this seemed to be working, in the meetings at any rate. They were not so lucky in preventing the arguments during the day. Fred and George had attempted to lighten things up by bewitching the kitchen door so that, if it was slammed, a shrill, whining voice would call out,  
"Temper, temper!" Which seemed to amuse the twins no end. After a few hours of this Mrs Weasley had made them take the spell off as it kept waking the portrait of Mrs Black.  
As the third Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson approached Rose had strongly encouraged Ginny to ask Clara for guitar lessons, as Clara had brought it with her. This kept her fairly occupied and unable to start another argument. To solve the matter of Sirius starting more arguments over music Rose had put a sound-proofing spell on several of the doors, but hadn't told Clara. She had the feeling that if her friend knew that Sirius was now having peace and quiet from her music, she wouldn't be too happy about it.  
The third Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson arrived a few days later.  
"Well, that was a lot better than last time," said Lupin as, two hours later this time, they sat down on the sofa, "only two ornaments smashed. Must be a record," he laughed.  
"I really don't know how you managed it," said Rose in an exasperated voice, "I'm completely exhausted and that was only after three lessons. You had to teach this ever day." She sunk further into the sofa.  
"Well, not every day," corrected Lupin.  
"Even so." Rose sighed, "I really don't know if I can do this," she said, looking worried, "and kids. I've never been very good with kids."  
"I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides you get along with Harry and Hermione and the Weasleys ok," said Lupin.  
"That's different."  
"How?" Rose hesitated.  
"I don't know," she said truthfully, "It just is. Why did I have to accept that teaching offer?" She added half to her self.  
"You'll be ok," Lupin tried to reassure her, "trust me.. It's not as hard as you think."  
"Hope you're right," yawned Rose. There was a moments silence as Lupin looked up at the ceiling. At length he said,  
"Do you think Clara and Sirius are ever going to stop ar-" he stopped, catching sight of Rose. She had quietly sunk down on the sofa and was now asleep, her head on a cushion. He looked at her for a while and then smiled to him self. He rose from the sofa, making as little noise as possible and then, not wanting to wake her up by the creaking of the door, he settled him self into a near by chair and fell asleep. 


	9. Lupin Attack

Rose drifted slowly out of sleep. She had a strange wet sensation on her nose. She slowly opened her eyes and stared into another pair of eyes, which were green and slitted. A wolf's eyes. It had its nose pressed up against hers and was beginning to growl. Before she could stop her self Rose opened her mouth and screamed. She knew at once this was a mistake. The wolf backed away snarling and bared its razor sharp teeth. Rose scrambled clumsily backwards and fell onto the floor. She shuffled back until she hit the wall. She was cornered. The wolf leapt lightly onto the floor in front of her. It had light brown fur that shined in the moonlight from the window. Realisation dawned,  
"Lupin." It started to advance. The door opened. Rose turned to see Sirius standing in the doorway. Rose's scream had not only woken him up, however, as Clara appeared a moment later, her face pale.  
The wolf turned its attention to Sirius who took out his wand.  
"Don't hurt him!" Said Rose, in a barely audible voice, but before Sirius could do anything the wolf charged towards them. He and Clara jumped out of the way as the wolf tore through the hallway beyond and rammed itself against the front door. Sirius pointed his wand at the door which flew open. Lupin disappeared into the night and the door banged shut behind him.  
Mrs Black awoke.  
"Oh no." grumbled Sirius as he hurried towards his mother's portrait in the hall. Meanwhile Clara hurried over to Rose who was still in the corner shaking. She helped her up and led her over to the sofa. Mrs Black had woken the other occupants of the house up. They heard Mrs Weasley telling her children to go back to bed and the creaking of floorboards told them she was coming downstairs.  
Sirius came back, having silenced the portrait.  
"Are you OK?" He said cautiously, "he didn't hurt you or anything?"  
"I'm fine," said Rose weakly. Sirius went to sit down beside Clara. At that point Mrs Weasley appeared. It was obvious she had just got out of bed. Her hair looked extremely frizzy and framed her face like a bright orange halo.  
"What's going on?" She asked as, she too, joined them on the sofa. Sirius and Clara told her what had happened.  
"Oh dear," she sighed, "are you sure you're all right, dear?" She added to Rose, who hadn't said anything since Mrs Weasley had come in. She had stopped shaking but now tears were welling up in her eyes and before she could stop them they spilled out and down her cheeks. Mrs Weasley pulled her into a motherly hug. She made a face at the other two which suggested that perhaps now was a good time to go back to bed. There was no arguing with Mrs Weasley so Sirius and Clara left the room shutting the door behind them.  
There was an awkward silence in the hall. Clara coughed,  
"Well, erm, I'll just be off to bed then."  
"Yeah. me too," They were both looking at the floor. Clara made to climb the stairs.  
"Clara?" She turned. Sirius looked uneasy.  
"Hmm?"  
"Erm. I'm sorry. about earlier when I shouted and. stuff."  
Clara was momentarily speechless. This was possibly the first time, save from when they had been introduced to one another, that Sirius had spoken to her in a civil tone of voice.  
"Oh." she said eventually, "well. no harm done," she didn't know what else to say. His apologetic, and somewhat caring, mood would probably be gone in the morning, she thought with a hint of bitterness.  
"Night then," she added.  
"Night." Clara made her way back to her bedroom and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
The atmosphere was tense the next morning in the basement kitchen. Lupin had still not returned. Rose didn't say anything as she sat at the table. Mrs Weasley had had a quiet word with the children when they had come downstairs not to mention Lupin. Rose guessed this as they did not ask any questions and avoided looking at her.  
After breakfast, which had passed without anyone saying much, Rose had secluded her self to her and Clara's bedroom. A while later she heard footsteps in the corridor outside the room. Kreacher passed by the doorway muttering loudly to him self. He stopped and stooped down apparently searching for something on the floor.  
"Filthy Mudbloods in mistress' house," he was muttering, "mistress wouldn't stand for it if she were around now."  
"Push off Kreacher," said Rose loudly but Kreacher ignored her and instead of going away he came into the bedroom and started rummaging around near some old shelves.  
". messing up mistress' house! What's the Mudblood telling Kreacher to go away for?" He carried on muttering loudly until Rose had had enough and went back downstairs to get away from him. She came into the kitchen where Clara and the children were cleaning up and sat down in a chair looking extremely irritated.  
"Erm, are you.Ok?" Asked Clara tentatively.  
"That bloody Kreacher won't leave me alone! He's now messing about with stuff on the shelves in our room." She made a quiet 'hmph' sound and stared moodily at the table. Sirius entered the kitchen and Clara gave him a look of warning but he didn't seem to notice. He sat down at the table.  
"I know it seems bad Rose," he said, "Don't worry, he can look after him self." The look Rose gave him suggested, very strongly, that this was not the right thing to say.  
"You really don't understand," she said quietly, narrowing her eyes.  
"Wha-?"  
"I can't stand this anymore. I can't just sit around doing nothing!" She got to her feet. Sirius shrunk back in his chair, "I'm going to look for him, and don't try to stop me!" Rose pushed her chair aside and stormed out of the kitchen making sure the door closed with a loud slam. Once outside, she had the sense not to slam the front door and wake Mrs Black.  
"Oh, well done," said Clara bitterly, "she doesn't even know where she'd going!"  
"I was only trying to help," retorted Sirius. By this time the children had exited the kitchen and busied them selves cleaning upstairs to keep out of the way.  
"Yeah, well, you could have just kept your mouth shut. And I think she already knows Lupin can look after him self"  
"Then why did she just storm out?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Clara glared at him. Sirius looked at her blankly.  
"For god's sake, she likes him," she shouted. Not wanting yet another argument Sirius got up and made for the kitchen door.  
"Oh that's right run away," Clara called after him as the kitchen door was slammed again.  
  
Rose was walking purposefully in a straight line glaring at her surroundings as if they had offended her in some way. After a while she started to calm down and realised that she didn't have a clue where she was or where she should go. He could have gone anywhere last night. Rose looked around her and spotted, in the distance, a small forest. It was worth a try, so she set off towards it. In no time at all she reached the edge of the trees and peered in. It wasn't that big and he might not be in there at all, but she had to start somewhere. The treetops blocked out a lot of the light but there was still enough to see clearly by as she made her way through the trees. A little way in she stopped. Ahead of her she could see a figure knelt down by a tree. It had to be him, and if it wasn't she could at least ask where she was. 


	10. The Plan

Rose approached the dark figure by the tree who had its head in its hands and was muttering.  
"Um." Rose cleared her throat. Lupin stopped muttering to himself and turned to her,  
"Oh." He looked at the ground. Rose went to sit down beside him.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She said. Lupin didn't look up and stayed silent for a moment. Rose waited for him to speak.  
"I." Lupin began at length, "I just. thought. well, I mean it's not something you generally bring up in conversation is it?"  
"I suppose not."  
"I generally don't tell people because. they don't really want to know me. Well except the Order." There was a long silence before Lupin spoke again,  
"Why did you come to find me?" He said. Rose felt her cheeks deepen.  
"I just, erm, wondered if you were okay. You just ran off and you didn't turn up the next day so."  
"But I nearly attacked you! It was all my fault." Lupin added, half to him self.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Snape," said Lupin, "he makes this potion every month for me. It makes me less dangerous as a werewolf and I forgot to take it, I forgot it was full moon. How could I have been so stupid?" He put his head in his hands again and groaned. Rose looked around awkwardly. She'd never been very good at comforting people. What were you supposed to say in situations like this? But she didn't need to say anything as Lupin carried on, his voice slightly muffled by his hands.  
"Maybe it's just best if I stay away." He said quietly.  
"What? Leave? But-"  
"This shouldn't have happened. If I forgot this time I could forget again. It's too dangerous."  
"There's something I have to tell you." Rose twisted her fingers nervously. Lupin looked up at her expectantly, but Rose's expression changed when she saw his face properly, "what happened?" Half of Lupin's face was covered in blood and bruised.  
"Oh," Lupin lifted a hand to his face and winced, "I. don't really remember. I must have run into something." Rose decided it best not to explain it had been the door. Best to try and forget what had happened last night.  
"Does it hurt a lot?" She asked.  
"No it's fine." Said Lupin, but winced again. Rose, not knowing what else to do, put an arm around his shoulder to comfort him.  
"Doesn't look fine." She said quietly.  
"Honestly it's all right. Just a bit sore that's all."  
"Look at me." Said Rose. Lupin turned his face to hers. "Oh yeah. The way you winced just then, just a bit sore."  
"Okay it's very sore." Admitted Lupin. Rose smiled. "We can clean it up for you."  
Lupin smiled at her gratefully. They sat looking at each other for a moment. Even through the blood and bruises she could see the handsome face and his green eyes shine in the sunlight that was let through the treetops above them. Slowly they moved closer together and then she felt his lips brush against hers. She felt her heart jump. It felt as if they stayed like that forever.  
  
A while later they emerged from the trees hand in hand into the early afternoon sunlight. They didn't say anything but walked in a comfortable silence. As they approached the house Lupin stopped,  
"Erm, are they still fighting?" He asked cautiously.  
"Afraid so."  
"Don't you think we should try and do something?" Rose laughed,  
"Oh, you mean like before? Oh, but that didn't exactly work did it? They just sat in there sulking the whole time," they both laughed at the look on Clara and Sirius' faces as they had emerged from the room even more, if it was possible, annoyed with each other. Lupin looked thoughtful for a moment as they got to the door.  
"We-ell," he said, "we could do it a little differently this time," he grinned, "I'll tell you later," They went into the house and were careful to close the door quietly behind them.  
Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen washing up, whilst Clara was showing Ginny her guitar. It was a baby pink acoustic with a paisley pattern on the front. The kitchen door opened. They all looked up to see Rose and Lupin. They winced as they saw Lupin's face. Mrs Weasley hurried over to him.  
"Now you come and sit down, dear," she said firmly.  
"Really I'm fine," Lupin began.  
"No you're not," said Rose. Unable to protest, Lupin was ushered over to the table and made to sit down. Rose sat down next to him. Clara spotted they were holding hands and looked at Rose with an eyebrow raised, who grinned back at her blushing slightly. Mrs Weasley came back over to the table with a cloth soaked in warm water. Lupin flinched away from it,  
"Really," he said desperately, "it's not as bad as it looks!"  
"I'm sure," muttered Mrs Weasley, "now hold still," she added, "and let me clean that blood off your face." Lupin made a face as Mrs Weasley wiped the dried blood off the side of his face. Clara let out a giggle at Lupin's expression, but stopped when she saw Rose looking from her to Ginny meaningfully. She coughed.  
"Didn't Ron say he wanted to look at the guitar too?" She said to Ginny. Ginny seemed to have got the point as she nodded and they left the kitchen. Once Mrs Weasley had finished patching Lupin up she noted that Clara and Ginny had gone and muttered something about going to see where Arthur had got to as she closed the kitchen door behind her. Rose waited until Mrs Weasley's footsteps died away then turned to Lupin.  
"So," she said, grinning, "Tell me the rest of this plan."  
"Ok, so, instead of just locking them in here, like last time-"  
"Which didn't work," Rose put in.  
"Which didn't work," Lupin agreed, "So this time we'll plan it more carefully."  
"You think it'll work this time?"  
"Well, they can't just keep arguing. It's pretty obvious they like each other they just don't want to admit it."  
"They really, really don't want to admit it," said Rose.  
"We've got to set this room up some how and we'll." Lupin thought for a moment, "We'll say we need to have a meeting in here tonight. And. and lay out food and everything."  
"What about the others?"  
"Oh, we'll tell them the plan too so they keep out of the way. And this time," Lupin's eyes gleamed mischievously, "they're going to stay in there until they've made up." There was the sound of raised voices from upstairs. Rose sighed, "Not again."  
As Rose and Lupin reached the top of the stairs they saw Clara holding her guitar protectively and, once again, arguing with Sirius.  
"You're doing this just to annoy me!" Sirius was shouting. Ron and Ginny tentatively tried to cut in,  
"Actually I asked-"  
"Actually Ginny asked-"  
"What, can't I play any music anymore?!" Clara shouted back, "this is ridiculous, this house is dull enough as it is!" Lupin coughed loudly. Clara and Sirius stopped and looked at him, Sirius looking momentarily shocked at Lupin's bruised face. He opened his mouth to say something but Rose shot him a look of warning and he turned to Clara again.  
"Just stop playing that stupid thing!" He snarled, "and don't you dare say I'm like Kreacher again!" He stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Lupin and Rose looked at each other.  
"I'll go and talk to him," said Lupin. He winked and hurried downstairs after Sirius. 


	11. Honest, Nothing Happened

At 8 o'clock that evening Clara made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Rose had calmed her down from being yelled at for playing the guitar after much muttering of "Bloody git," and "Just trying to liven things up", and told her that the rest of the household had been talking and wanted a meeting in the kitchen that evening to 'discuss' some things. As she got the door she noted that it was quieter than normal.  
"Alright. What was it that every-" she stopped mid sentence as she pushed open the door to the kitchen open.  
The fire was low on the hearth. The table had been set out with plates of food and candles burned bright in their holders dotted about the room. The kitchen was empty, or so she thought until she saw a figure look up from one of the chairs. Sirius had a rather un-impressed look on his face.  
"Eh? Uttered Clara.  
Sirius held out a card. Clara stepped forward and took it from his hand. She read it out loud.  
"This time you better make up because it's getting bloody annoying and if you don't there'll be trouble. P.S. Mind the candles we don't want a trip to St Mungo's for burns."  
Clara looked at it for a moment and then at Sirius. Then she started to laugh. Sirius stared at her for a moment and then his face broke into a smile and he joined her in laughing. After a minute their laughter subsided and Clara sank into a chair opposite him.  
"I think they're a bit annoyed with us." Said Clara.  
"A bit yeah." Agreed Sirius. "Just a guess you know but I think Rose and Mooney are behind this."  
"Well it's Rose's hand writing so yeah I'll have to agreed with you." She laughed. "That's a first." Sirius sighed and laughed again.  
"No doubt the others have a part in it."  
Clara nodded then something occurred to her. She quickly got up and went to the door trying the handle. It opened. She looked up at Sirius.  
"Just checking." Sirius smiled and nodded. "Well they must trust us enough to not lock it. I guess that's good."  
"What are we gonna.do then?" Sirius looked down the table.  
"Guess there's no point in wasting this."  
"I guess not."  
Sirius stood up and walked around the table. He inspected the spread set out for them. It was all decidedly frilly. Clara walked up beside him. She reached out and took something from a plate skewered with a cocktail stick.  
"So what the hell do you suppose this is?" She asked, holding it to eye level and looking at it curiously.  
"I have no idea." Replied Sirius and he threw a glace to a bowl with a strange green liquid inside. "But I don't care what they say that cannot be edible." Clara looked at the bowl.  
"I think it might be soup." She picked up a spoon near her hand and prodded it. It rippled slightly. "Dare you to try it." Sirius surveyed her for a second and then the bowl. "Chicken." Joked Clara. He picked up a spoon and shook it at her. "Wrong animal!" He said grinning, then dipped the spoon into the bowl and sipped it. His face twisted.  
"Urgh."  
"What?" She asked.  
"Pea."  
Clara let out a laugh and walked further up the table looking at the food. She picked a piece of bread up with some kind of spread on it. She bit into it.  
"This one's safe. Quite nice actually." Sirius picked up a piece of the bread and chewed it thoughtfully, leaning back on the table.  
"Where do you suppose they are then?"  
"Rose be with Lupin you think?"  
"It's full moon." Sirius reminded her.  
"Oh yeah. He's got that potion Slapped Arse makes for him though hasn't he? Makes him okay?" Sirius snorted at Clara's new nickname for Snape. "I guess he'll have taken it after last night."  
"She'll be with him then. A bit of extra hair won't stop her."  
"They're very close." Said Sirius.  
"Extremely." Clara looked at him. "They're a couple." Sirius looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
"He never told, since when?"  
"This afternoon when they came back to the house." He looked ahead of him and crossed his arms looking slightly hurt.  
"I don't know why he didn't tell me."  
"Don't worry. I saw 'em holding hands, were a give away. I dunno how long she would have kept it secret. She was still denying she liked him like that a couple of days ago."  
"Really? God it was so obvious with the both of them!" Said Sirius.  
"Like a couple of teenagers." Agreed Clara.  
He laughed and uncrossed his arms, putting them behind him on the table. Then he let out a yelp of pain. A candle had tipped over, the flame catching his hand and dripping hot wax over it. He swore and clutched at it. "Ouch, come here." Clara said quickly taking him by his un-burnt hand and leading him to the sink.  
She turned on the tap and felt the water. She then took Sirius' hurt hand and ran it under the water. He didn't object as she carefully took off the wax that had stuck to the hand. He laughed.  
"What?" Asked Clara looking at him.  
"Nothing." He replied. "Just a couple of hours ago I'd have been yelling at you because of that." Clara smiled but said nothing. They were quiet for a moment and the sound of the fire and the water filled the room.  
"When do you think they'll come checking up on us?" Sirius asked.  
"Oh I dunno. But when they do I'll be having words with Rose."  
"And Mooney. You can bet this was his bright idea."  
"No doubt."  
"Still." Sirius paused. "At least were talking."  
"Well that's a plus. They'll gloat about that." Said Clara. She smiled at him.  
For a moment they stood in silence against. Holding each others gaze. Without warning Sirius lent forward and kissed her. Clara made no effort to resist. Her free hand reached up and brushed his cheek. Suddenly they realized and drew apart quickly.  
"Yeah well, err, I think your hand should be aright now." Said Clara running her hand through her hair and turning away. "I'll get you a towel."  
  
"Right. Yeah thanks." Said Sirius distracted, turning off the tap.  
Clara picked up a towel from the side and handed it to him. They looked at each other then quickly looked away. Sirius dabbed his hand and winced.  
"It'll be fine." He said offhandedly.  
"Good." Said Clara shortly not knowing what to say.  
"Don't really fancy eating the rest of that now." He said making conversation. Clara shook her head.  
"You, you know what. I'm just gonna go and um, I'll go and see where the others are. Maybe they'll want the rest."  
"Yeah, okay. Right, no point in it going to waste." Sirius nodded quickly.  
Clara turned and rushed out the door. She carefully made her way past Mrs Black's portrait and up the stairs. She stopped when she get to the top. She could hear the children in a room down the corridor laughing. She paused and looked behind her. For a moment she turned and started to make her way back down, but stopped and made her way back up, along the corridor to her room, closing the door quietly behind her. 


	12. Diagon Alley

"So," said Rose, trying to sound casual. "Last night."  
Clara stiffened.  
"Yeah?"  
"We didn't hear any shouting."  
"No reason why you should have." Said Clara tying the front to her corset.  
"What happened then?" Asked Rose. She put down the pillow she was holding and looked intently at Clara's back.  
"Nothing." Replied Clara trying to keep her voice sounding as normal as possible.  
"Nothing?" Repeated Rose, disappointed.  
"Nope." Clara forced a smile. "I'll see you downstairs."  
  
Clara walked into the kitchen and noted with a mixture of disappointment and relief that Sirius wasn't there. She noticed that she was being watched over bowls of cereal as she slid into her seat. She forced a smile and tried to make her voice sound as cheerful as possible.  
"What's for breakfast?"  
"We've got cornflakes." Said Hermione, pushing a box towards her.  
They all looked at her warily. They had expected a mention of last night by now or at least a harsh comment about last night followed by shouting. But Clara seemed to be acting as though it hadn't happened. Harry looked at Ron and then at Clara.  
"Everything alright?" He ventured.  
"What me? Fine!" Replied Clara breezily. "Yourself?"  
"I'm alright." Said Harry. Absent-mindedly he rubbed the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.  
Clara nodded, pulled a bowl towards her and poured herself some cornflakes. The door clicked open and Sirius walked in. He spotted Clara at the table and for a moment looked like he was going to walk out again but then stopped himself. He chose a seat at the end of the table. Clara suddenly became very interested with the bowl in front of her. Sirius said nothing.  
"Right," Said Mrs Weasley, who if she had noticed the uneasy silence that she had broken she hid it very well. "I hope you've all remembered that we've still got to go to Diagon Alley next week to pick up your school supplies."  
"Great!" Said Fred, rubbing him hands together and looking at his twin. "We need to pick up some supplies as well."  
"Fred." Said Mrs Weasley wearily. "Please don't go wasting money for those ridiculous inventions."  
"Waste!" Exclaimed George, sounding offended. "Nothing we buy goes to waste." Mrs Weasley decided it was best not to argue.  
  
The next week the children, Clara, Rose, Mrs and Mr Weasley and Lupin were in the kitchen ready to make the trip to Diagon Alley. They would be travelling by Floo Powder. Harry was feeling slightly apprehensive. It had never been one of his favourite ways to travel in the Wizarding world but it would be safer. One by one they took some powder from the pot, stepped into the fire place and sprinkled the powder over themselves saying as loudly and clearly as possible, 'Diagon Alley!' They were only held up once when Fred and George remembered suddenly that they did not have their letters from Hogwarts with their book list, disapparating upstairs and appearing again a minute later, standing on Ron's feet. This time Ron was sure they had done it on purpose but didn't have time to complain as Mr Weasley pushed the twins towards the fire. Once everyone had arrived, spluttering and slightly dizzy after the journey they made the trip to Gringotts Bank to collect their money. Muggle money was no use to Wizards, so Hermione had to change what her parents had given her. Once outside again on the steps, Mrs Weasley turned to face everyone.  
"Now then. I say we all meet back at The Leaky Cauldron at 3 o'clock. Don't be late now." Said sternly looking towards Fred and George.  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley left with Ginny to buy her school supplies. Rose, Clara and Lupin left together, they needed to buy teaching books and such for the term. This left Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
"Well now." Said George. "We have to get supplies and visit a few places."  
"Yup." Agred Fred.  
"See you three later." And they walked off. Hermione looked at the other two.  
"Well then. Where too first?"  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you chose?  
"Very well." Said Hermione and she set off.  
"Why did you say that?" Muttered Ron. "We'll be in the book shop of hours now."  
  
Rose, Lupin and Clara made their way through the bustle of school children and their parents. It had occurred to Rose during a Defence Against the Dark Arts practice that she and Clara would need books for lessons and such. As if Dumbledore had read her thoughts, letters arrived from him the next day with details of books that would be needed and may be helpful for their lessons. Clara followed behind Rose and Lupin quietly as they made their way hand in hand to the bookshop. The door clanged open and a shopkeeper looked up at them. He made his way over, hands clasped together and a sickly smile spread across his lips.  
"How may I help you?"  
"We'll just look if it's alright." Said Lupin.  
"Very well." And the man slid gracefully behind the counter and into a backroom.  
"Never know what you might find if you look yourself." Lupin told them.  
Clara nodded and wandered over to a shelf. Lupin and Rose made their way over to a pile of Dark Arts books near the window. Rose picked up one and read the title aloud.  
"Hexes and Curses: All You Need to Know to Defend Yourself Against the Darkest of Arts." She studied the dark green cover. "That sounds too cheesy to be any good." Lupin chuckled.  
Clara wandered along the long shelf covering the entire length of one wall, reading the titles of the books. Seeing one with an interesting title, 'Big Beasties Explained", she slipped it off the shelf and flicked through the pages. She stopped at a page bearing a photo of a Hippogriff and a wizard. The wizard looked extremely nervous and kept stepping towards the Hippogriff and then backing away hurriedly to the edge of the photo while the Hippogriff watched him haughtily. After a while she closed the book and slid it back onto the shelf.  
She was at the end of the row and as she pulled her arm back she looked at the wall to her left. For a moment her heart missed a beat. Her eyes slid over the photo in front of her. She could hardly recognise him through the mass of matted hair reaching down to his elbows, eyes dark yet seeming to the be the only thing alive in that waxy white face. Above the photo was printed the words, "WANTED! Sirius Black." As she read the writing beneath it her stomach twisted uncomfortably. 'Wanted for murder.' 'Extremely dangerous', 'Do not attempt to approach at any cost.' Fifteen years ago Sirius had been arrested for a crime he had never commited and sent to the wizard prison of Azkaban. After escaping he had been hunted and still was now but luckily he had kept well hidden. Clara had forgotten all about it. Lupin appeared behind her.  
"Ah." He said quietly. "I forgot about those. Most have been taken down now."  
"He looks different." Whispered Rose, who had up slid behind Clara.  
"Yeah.thank god he got his hair cut." Said Clara in a low voice.  
Rose looked at the back of her friend's head with a frown.  
"Clara." Coughed Lupin as he spotted movement from the doorway to the backroom. "Have you seen this one here?" And he pulled a book from the shelf.  
  
"There it is my brother. Our future." Sighed Fred smiling broadly.  
"Glorious isn't it." Replied George resting his arm on his twins shoulder.  
They stood on the cobbles of Diagon Alley before a shop. The windows were dark and had a thick layer of grime covering them. The door was solid and heavy and looked like when you were to open it, a loud creak would accompany. It also looked extremely locked. The place looked like it had not been used for years. The twins attracted strange looks as they stood before the building, grins of joy spread across their faces.  
"Hi guys!" Came a cheery voice behind them.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron stepped out of the dark musty smell of the Alchemist and into the warm breezy sunlight that beat down on them. Ron stuffed a packet of dried leeches into his bag with a grimace and looked at his friends.  
"Where to next?" he asked.  
"Well we've got all our books." Said Hermione and Ron looked at Harry with another grimace. They had spent half an hour in the bookshop, too long for him. Hermione seemed not to notice and instead looked at her watch. "I say we go meet Rose, Clara and Professor Lupin at Florean's." They made their way past the shop windows and other students, many holding letters identical to their own.  
"He isn't a Professor anymore Hermione." Harry reminded her.  
"I know." Sighed Hermione. "But it's so hard to stop calling him that all of a sudden."  
"I wonder who we've got this year?" Pondered Ron, absent-mindedly flicking at a fly buzzing around his head. In the sun his red hair seemed to be on fire.  
"Can't be any worse that Lockhart." Said Harry.  
"Nothing could be worse than that idiot." Said Ron.  
Hermione said nothing. Professor Lockhart had taught them in their second year. He had an ego ten miles wide and no one had ever learnt anything in his lessons except perhaps how to look interested while really falling asleep as he went on and on about himself and his exploits. However it seemed that nearly every female in the school had taken a fancy to him. He had left the same year after a spell using Ron's broken wand to wipe both Ron and Harry's mind had backfired.  
"Whoever it is I'm sure they'll be fine." Said Hermione.  
"I'm just glad I'm going back!" Harry sighed with relief and brushed his fringe away, which were sticking to his glasses.  
"So are we mate." Ron slapped him on the shoulder.  
That summer Harry had had to use magic to defend himself and his cousin against two Dementors, which had attacked them one night. Magic by Under Age Wizards out of School was forbidden and with Harry already having two warnings about it was expelled from Hogwarts. He had gone to the Ministry of Magic for a hearing and with the defence of Dumbledore he was cleared and re admitted to Hogwarts. Harry looked up across the street.  
"Who's that with Fred and George?"  
Both Hermione and Ron looked. Standing talking to the twins were two girls. One was tall with long blonde hair, the other short with black straight hair. All were laughing and chatting in front of an extremely run down looking shop.  
"Some girls in their class. I remember seeing them with Fred and George in the common room sometimes. I think they're called Rachel and Amber." Replied Ron casually.  
"I don't recognised them." Said Hermione.  
"Probably because you're normally sat at a table with your nose in a book." Muttered Ron but no one heard.  
"Look there's Clara and Rose sitting outside." Harry pointed towards the tables set up outside the ice cream parlour as they drew near.  
  
Clara was staring at the top of her chocolate sundae, absently mindedly prodding the spoon into it. Rose studied her for a bit. Then she coughed.  
"Clara. Is everything alright?"  
"Hmm?" Clara looked up. "I'm fine. Everything's fine."  
"You've been quiet ever since that nice we.set you up." She leaned forward on the table. "Are you sure nothing happened?"  
"For the last time Rose. Nothing happened."  
"Look something must have otherwise you wouldn't be like this. Come on you can tell me."  
Clara didn't look at Rose. She watched a group of children tumble out of a shop selling sweets, giggling and laughing, digging into paper bags. For a moment she was desperate to tell Rose. It had been on her mind constantly. But as she watched the street in front of her she saw Harry, Hermione and Ron walking up the street.  
"It's nothing. Don't worry I'm.fine" She said finally.  
Rose looked at her for a moment and lent back in her chair. Lupin walked out of Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour with four ice creams in his hand as the children reached the table, bags in hand. Ron slumped into the hair beside Clara. Harry and Hermione slid into the chairs beside him.  
"I'm knackered." He sighed.  
"Voila!" Lupin waved an ice cream in front of his face and Ron took it thankfully.  
"You get everything you need?" Asked Rose as Lupin took the chair beside her and slid his hand into hers. Clara continued to stare into her sundae.  
"Nearly. There's a few more things we need to pick up. Parchment and ink and things." Said Harry, licking his hand as the ice cream dripped onto it.  
  
"We can pick them up on the way to meet at the pub." Said Rose and she closed her eyes, leaning her head on Lupin's shoulder.  
  
After a while it was time to meet back up at The Leaky Cauldron Pub. They met up with Fred and George as they stepped out of the shop holding bags of ink and parchment. Both were very secretive about what they had been doing outside the run down building. They stepped inside and saw Mr and Mrs Weasley waving at them from a large table. Drink were ordered and everyone sat down.  
"What do you suppose happened last week?" Lupin whispered to Rose. They had shuffled away from the others slightly. Rose had her arms draped around Lupin's neck to prevent Clara from thinking they were talking about her.  
"I really don't know," Rose muttered back, attempting to look 'giggly' as Clara had put it, in the process, "they've hardly said a word to each other. Although they haven't argued either."  
"That's one good thing I suppose," Lupin laughed.  
"Has Sirius said anything to you?"  
"No. I tried to bring it up but he just kept saying nothing happened and changing the subject."  
"Something must have happened," said Rose, "and I'm sure Clara was about to tell me something earlier but Harry, Hermione and Ron turned up. I'll try and get her on her own later," she added, absently brushing the hair out of Lupin's eyes.  
"They're at it again," mumbled Clara, turning to Harry, Ron and Hermione, "whispering sweet bloody nothings to each other. In a world of their own, look at 'em." Harry and Ron laughed.  
"I think it's quite sweet," said Hermione.  
"You wouldn't call it sweet if you had to put up with her talking about him constantly and going all mushy every time Lupin's name is mentioned. Her 'Ickle precious Moony'" They laughed again.  
"Well I still think they're cute together," said Hermione standing her ground.  
"You think everything is cute," said Ron still laughing.  
"And you just think the opposite of what I do just to annoy me," Hermione retorted. Ron lent away from her with an expression of mock offence.  
"Annoy you on purpose?! Now why would I do a thing like that?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and turned away to talk to Ginny.  
"You know I bet they're plotting something," said Clara half to her self, looking back at Rose and Lupin, "another one of their clever Plans." Ron and Harry looked at her with slightly concerned faces and drank their Butterbeer. 


End file.
